


Macabro Hueco Tralier

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Macabro Hueco [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Cats, Cities, Dark Comedy, Ghosts, Humor, Other, Skeletons, Summer Vacation, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's the tralier of My upcoming animated web series Macabro Hueco.





	Macabro Hueco Tralier

Disney XD

Fulanita Productions

"Hi my name is Marirena Abalos and I end up in this strange city with my friends Dali and Luna"

Luna said "Oh that's Dali and I'm Luna"

Marimar babbled

"And this is my little sister Marimar"

Marimar said "Uh-oh?"

Thunder crashing

Marirena, Dali and Luna screamed as a snake slither around them.

Marirena said "Together we're gonna survive the city once and for all"

Marimar squealed

Marirena said "I LOVE THIS CITY!"

Macabro Hueco new series coming in 2021 on Disney XD.

Marirena, Dali and Luna were about to sleep but a creepy woman appears behind them scaring them.

Marimar giggled


End file.
